


Out of Town

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [43]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Phone Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Taruto is out of town and Pudding copes with her loneliness, until the two are reunited.





	1. Chapter 1

When Taruto leaves with Kish and Pai for diplomatic business, it leaves Pudding to care for their infant twins by herself. It leaves her very lonely, not having her husband there with her, but she does her best to take care of the children on her own anyway.

One night, she gives the two of them a bubble bath, and they have a lot of fun splashing and getting suds everywhere. However, neither Koko nor Jiao is actually willing to cooperate when Pudding tries to wash them. Whenever she manages to get one in her grasp to wash, the other tries to take advantage of their freedom, and more than once, Pudding has to use her tail to wrangle one of her children, having picked up on the trick of staying transformed while caring for them very quickly.

Even this late, they’ve still got enough energy to wear her out during bath time, but fortunately, they wear themselves out like this as well, and as they begin to grow tired, it gets easier to bathe them, and easier still to get them out of the bathtub to dry them off. She gets them in their pajamas before putting on her own- a fluffy set of yellow button down pajamas, breast feeds the babies, and gets them down to bed.

Finally, she’s able to head for her own bed, dialing Taruto on her cellphone as she does. He picks up quickly, asking, “How’s my favorite little monkey doing?”

“Good, except I miss you so much!” she cries.

“I miss you too,” he replies, “and I love you.”

“I’ve really missed hearing that! I love you too. Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, just bored out of my mind and wishing I was home.”

“Well, I have some good news for you,” she says. “The fertility drug I’ve been taking so that I can get pregnant sooner is finally starting to show results! I got a positive on my ovulation test.”

“That’s amazing!” he says, excitement clear in his voice. “I can’t wait to get back home.”

Pudding, while talking to him, reaches a hand down the front of her pajamas, turned on by the thought of him getting her pregnant again. “I can’t wait to be filled with your seed and for my belly to swell up with even more adorable baby monkeys! I hope you’ve been saving your seed so you can use every drop to fill me up!”

“You’re moaning,” he observes. “Are you playing with yourself?”

“Yes,” she breathes.

“Aren’t you just a naughty little money?” he asks. “How is it fair that you get to do that but I have to abstain? Well, at least you sound so cute right now...what are you wearing?”

“You know my soft, yellow pajamas?”

“I bet you look irresistible right now.”

“I wish you were here to fill me up right now,” she says. “I’d want you to fuck me and fuck me until we couldn’t take it anymore!”

“I’d have to warm you up first,” he replies. “I feel like it’s been too long since the last time I ate you out.”

Giggling, she says, “You did the night before you left.”

“See? Way too long. I’d want to taste every bit of my naughty little monkey and leave her squirming.”

“Then I’d have to suck you off while you did that,” she replies. “But I’d do so good you wouldn’t be able to focus!”

“I don’t know about that. What if I was already doing so good you couldn’t focus?”

“What if I got to you first?”

“Are you trying to make it a competition?”

“I bet I would win,” she moans, though the fact that she’s given in to her own touch so easily only gives Taruto more reason to tease her.

“We’ll see how that goes,” he murmurs. “I’d give you a run for your money, and you know I would. I would drive you absolutely crazy, because I always do.”

“You do,” she admits. “I wish my Taru Taru could do that right now. I want you to push me down into the bed and take me from behind, pounding me without mercy!”

“Is that what my naughty little monkey wants?” he asks. “After all your tough talk about beating me, you just want me to have my way with you, hmm?”

“I do!” she gasps out, feeling herself growing closer with every breath, with every stroke of her clit.

“Well, you know I would do that, I wouldn’t let up until I came inside of you and filled you right up and put more little monkeys in your belly,” he tells her, and his words are like magic to her, pushing her closer to the edge. She knows that she won’t be able to take much more of this.

“Taru Taru…” she moans, her voice coming out needy and pathetic.

“You’re almost there, aren’t you, naughty monkey?” he asks. “Even though I’m not there, you’re still going to get off just fine, aren’t you? Well, then, why don’t you go ahead and come for me, my naughty little monkey?”

With that permission from him, there’s nothing holding her back anymore and she lets out a loud cry as she gives in to her pleasure. She feels a brief surge of relief, coming for the first time since Taruto left her on business, but even as she comes down from it, she can’t shake the feeling of dissatisfaction that sets in.

“It’s not the same without you here with me,” she whines at last. Though it did feel good, it certainly could have better for her. She pulls her hand up to lick her fingers clean of her juices.

“Well, you know that I’ll be back home tomorrow night,” he replies, “and I’ve been saving up a lot of alien seed to give to you once I am, you know?”

“I can’t wait,” she murmurs happily.

“I think we both need to get some sleep now,” he says, “but before I hang up, I have a challenge for you. I want you to skip your bedtime pee and drink a liter of water before bed, and you’re not allowed to get up unless the twins need you, and you aren’t allowed to change for any reasons. Got it?”

“You’re on,” she replies, and the two of them say their goodnights. Pudding gets up to drink her water after they hang up, and she gets comfortable and, soon after, is able to drift off asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Pudding is in the middle of an incredibly pleasant dream about her husband when she’s suddenly woken up by a sharp pang in her bladder, which has filled rather rapidly in the night. Immediately, she thinks about the things Taruto would do to her if she woke him up, squirming like that in the middle of the night, and she feels incredibly lonely for a moment, since he isn’t there to do any of that.

She reminds herself that she isn’t allowed to get up, and she rolls over to try to fall back asleep and resume her dream, wanting to have Taruto back there with her, in some way or another. However, she’s woken up again a few hours later, her bladder now so full that it doesn’t matter how she tries to position herself, she isn’t able to get comfortable enough to sleep. The pressure is so bad and there is nothing she can do to stop it, nor will she be able to get any sleep like this, so she finally resigns herself to wetting the bed. She supposes it’s not too early to be giving in, after all.

However, it is just as she makes that decision to give up that she hears a wail coming from the room of the twins. Without missing a beat, she shifts into mother mode and is up, heading off to get them, paying no mind to the way her bladder protests at the sudden movement, and barely managing to maintain control only because she has more important things on her mind.

When she gets to the babies, it doesn’t take long to figure out that they’re both in need of diaper changes, and she squirms as she gets them both out to change. Sighing, she says, “I’m really jealous that you’re both able to just go whenever you want to…” She can’t keep still at all while she changes them one by one, and that makes the process even more difficult than it normally is, and it is never an easy task, trying to change two little monkeys.

But eventually, she manages to get them both into fresh diapers and dressed, and she’s just about to lay them down when they begin pawing desperately at her shirt, trying to let her know that they’re hungry now as well. And, as much as she wishes she could ignore it for a little bit, she knows that that is not an option.

And so, when they wrap their tails around her arms possessively, letting her know that they won’t give her the option of escape either, she has no choice but to unbutton the blouse of her pajamas and pull her little monkeys into her arms, holding them up so they can each suckle at once of her breasts. All the while, the throbbing in her bladder grows more and more intense, demanding her attention so much so that she feels close to tears.

Taruto did not say that she couldn’t technically use the toilet if the twins had her get up, only that she couldn’t get up unless it was for the twins. So, she decides, that should mean that there’s no issue with her going to the bathroom now that she’s up. She decides to carry them both into the bathroom while they feed, though each step she takes is akin to toture as her her bladder is jostled more and more.

But she reaches the bathroom without losing control anyway, and is mentally praising herself for her cleverness when she realizes that, while holding both of the twins, she does not have a free hand to pull down her pajama pants with. There’s enough counter space to hold at least one of her twins for a second, but if she even tries to put either one of them down, they’ll protest and cling to her so hard that they might end up hurting themselves, and besides which, it won’t be fair to put down one and not the other, and she could never wrestle with both of them at the same time.

But that still leaves her with no free hands, and her tail can’t reach up high enough to support a twin. Her tail! As soon as the idea comes to her, she wonders why she didn’t think of it sooner. Though her tail can’t reach the twins, it should be able to reach the waistband of her pants, and she should be able to get her pants down enough to pee without soaking them. The idea comes to her not a moment too soon and she quickly curls her tail up to wrap it around the waist bang and tug…only to discover that it won’t pull down. No matter how she tries, she can’t get enough leverage with her tail as it is, and she isn’t able to get her pants off.

Panic sets in as she realizes that she’s out of ideas, that she’s out of ways to prevent herself from soaking her pajamas. While wetting the bed would have been one option, the fact that she’s so close to relief now, that she’s so close to a way out, but that she can’t reach it, is enough to bring tears to her eyes. She tries to think of something, anything, else but her panic makes it impossible for her to concentrate, and there’s nothing she can do to stop the dam from breaking.

The only thing she is able to think to do is to quickly sit down on the toilet before she can soak through to make a mess on the floor, and she wets her pajama bottoms sitting there, sighing in relief despite her own disappointment in not being able to do something to prevent this. When the stream begins to trickle to a stop, she looks down at the twins, and notices them looking just a little bit more pleased than they usually do while they suckle at her. She has to wonder if they’re enjoying more than just the feeding, and if they were really all that hungry when they demanded her attention to begin with.

Really, more and more often she begins to wonder if her children and her husband are really in cahoots somehow, communicating in some way behind her back. Whatever the case, now that that’s over, all she can do is finish the feeding and put the twins back to bed, and try to blot off her dripping pajamas and clean up the slight trail she left behind her. Finally satisfied, she heads back to bed, and doesn’t have much issue falling asleep this tme.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Taruto is so excited to get home to Pudding that he can hardly stand it. Being without he for that long was absolutely maddening, and listening to her pleasuring herself over the phone and not being allowed to do anything for himself only increased his torture. Now that he’s on his way back to her, he can’t wait to see her again.

Standing outside his door, he’s already hard with anticipation, and he knows that, as soon as he opens the door, he’s going to be jumped by his wife, as if it’s an indisputable fact. And so, he mentally prepares himself and physically braces himself, and because of that, when he opens the door, he is able to remain standing even as she comes hurtling at him and latches onto him, her arms wrapped around his neck while her legs are wrapped around his waist.

Before she can say a thing, he devours her lips in a kiss, silencing whatever she may have said to him. He pins her against the wall as he does, kissing her fiercely and hungrily until they both have to come up for air.

When they do, he asks, “Where are our little monkeys?”

“Zakuro, Keiichiro, and Mint are watching them to get some practice,” she replies, grinding against the tent in his pants.

“You’re such a naughty little mama monkey,” he teases her, “so eager to get pregnant again that you’re pushing the children you already have on someone else. And, if you don’t stop grinding like that, I’m going to end up wasting the seed I’ve been saving for you during my trip.” At his warning, Pudding freezes in horror, halting her teasing motions.

Taruto picks her up then and carries her to the bedroom, feeling a bit overdressed as he sits her on the bed, since she’s still in her pajamas. He strips down to his boxers before climbing on top of her, murmuring, “You’re so cute like this. You look like you just rolled out of bed before I got home.” He presses his lips to hers then, his kiss nearly as passionate as the one he gave her as soon as he arrived back home.

It lasts for quite some time, and when it finally breaks, Pudding begs, “Hurry up and fill my tummy with little monkeys!”

Taruto just grins, deciding that he’s going to take this slow. First he teases the hypersensitive skin of the mating mark left on her neck with his tongue, and he unbuttons her pajama top slowly, one button at a time, his mouth moving down her neck and the down to follow the slow path of the buttons. Pudding is desperate for more, squirming in pleasure but begging him with, “Please, we don’t need foreplay, just skip it and get to the good part!”

He reaches her breasts and takes a light suck from one of them, saying, “I like your milk better than any other kind that I’ve tasted. I’m jealous that the twins always get first dibs and leave so little for me.” He resumes sucking at that breast, and then the other, until he’s drained her dry, and then he continues further drown. He licks at her navel and says, “It’s so hard to believe that your tummy used to be so massive, just a few months ago. I can’t wait until you get all filled up with little monkeys and get that swollen again.”

“Then hurry up and fuck me,” she replies, begging him all the more desperately as he continues to drag things out too long for her liking.

Taruto finally reaches past the waistband of her pants, and yanks them down, exposing her white panties, stained yellow with the evidence of her accident from the night before. “I knew my naughty little monkey wouldn’t make it,” he says. “Have you gone at all since then?”

“I haven’t,” she admits, and he gives her a wicked smile to let her know just how much he loves to hear that. He pulls her panties down to her knees and pushes her knees to her chest so that he can bury his tongue inside of her folds, licking up what remnants there are of her accident, enjoying the unique flavor. Even once he has her completely clean, he continues to tease at her with his tongue, loving the way she squirms and moans desperately beneath him.

Finally, he decides to give in to her demands and gets up to push himself inside of her. Of course, by this point, she’s so worked up over all of this that his very first thrust is enough to send her over the edge, crying out with her orgasm. All he can do is smile down at her as she comes, convulsing around him, holding still until she’s rode out her pleasure.

In the midst of the afterglow, she says, “Hurry up and fill up my fertile, unprotected womb!” still just as desperate as ever. She’s so needy that Taruto would never be able to resist, and so, now that he’s buried inside of her after being denied this for so long, but he still manages to fuck her slowly at first, agonizing her with the lazy way he thrusts in and out of her.

“Taru Taru,” she whines, and he knows that he must be weak after not getting to see him, because that’s all it takes for his resolve to crumble. In no time at all, he’s fucking her with all he has, at a pace that no human male could ever manage and that a human girl would find unbearable.

“Knock up your horny little monkey!” she cries out in encouragement. “Fill my tummy with monkeys,” she says at another time, and, “Let’s give Koko and Jiao lots of little brothers and sisters!”

It doesn’t take long for Taruto to come, and when he does, he sinks his teeth into her neck, refreshing her mating mark, and filling her with the largest load he has since their wedding night, and triggering the strongest orgasm Pudding has felt since giving birth. It takes her so long to recover from that that Taruto comes down first, and is able to sit up, cross-legged, and pulls Pudding into his lap, his cock still buried inside of her.

“Are you satisfied?” he asks.

She rubs her stomach, swollen with his come, and sighs happily, her voice dreamy as she says, “Yeah, I am...I hope I have more than twins this time.” She’s silent for a moment before complaining, “But now my bladder is starting to ache.”

Taruto gives her an evil smile and replies, “It’s too bad you’re not getting out of bed until our babysitters come to return our little monkeys. I happened to have the foresight to go before I got home, so I’ll be good either way.”


End file.
